The Gilded Path/Transcript
(The Resistance continue planning how to save Ninjago.) Lloyd: Even if we were to get 'em alone, none of us stand a chance against his power. Nya: Then we keep thinking until there's a plan that works. (The Sons of Garmadon climb up the Garbage Depot's roof.) Dareth: (Gasps.) Oh, no. (He tries to get inside.) Lloyd: We can't risk an all-out assault. My father is too powerful. Karlof: Mm. We must, eh, how do you say? Stratergize. Dareth: It's an ambush! Lloyd: Protect the base. (They fight.) Dareth: Sorry, boys. Welcome to Brown Town. (He uses his "Elemental Power.") Oh, not again. Hold that thought. (He goes outside.) Nya: And welcome to my foot! (She kicks them.) Harumi: Take the son alive! Skylor: There's too many. We need to get you out of here. Lloyd: No! We need to fight! Neuro: (Tox uses her Poison.) Next time, warn me? Ultra Violet: Hello, mama. Misako: I am not your mother. Killow: Get Mistaké. Luke: But she's just an old lady. Killow: (Chuckles.) She's more than that. Luke: (He goes to her room but it's empty.) How did she... Lloyd: We're losing. Skylor: We need to endure. Harumi: I missed you, Lloyd. Lloyd: And you'll miss me again. Skylor: Nya! Get Lloyd out of here! Nya: Come on! (She leads him to an armored vehicle.) Lloyd: Skylor, get in! My mother! We have to go back. Misako: You are what's important. Go, son. Karlof: We will hold off! Get Green Ninja to safe place! Dareth: Wait for me! (He gets on.) Harumi: After them. After them! Lloyd: We can't just leave them. Nya: They aren't my concern. You are. Dareth: Oh...This thing has everything. Heh. (Gasps.) There isn't a bathroom in here, is there? Nya: We aren't out of the woods yet. (They activate the cannons.) Nice work, you two. Dareth: Uh, I know no one takes me seriously, but about that bathroom... Lloyd and Nya: No! Dareth: Fine, I'll take it outside. (He accidentally hits a Son of Garmadon off their tank.) Don't worry, I took care of the last one. We're all clear. (He sees Garmadon on top of a building and went back inside.) Spoke too soon. Lloyd: Did anyone else feel that? Skylor: We all did. Nya: (She sees Colossus.) We've got company. (The Colossus steps on them.) Dareth: Uh, I don't need that bathroom anymore. Skylor: It won't hold! Nya: Oh, yes, she will! Dareth: We're pancakes! Lloyd: Please, Dad. Don't do this. (P.I.X.A.L. attacks Garmadon.) P.I.X.A.L.: The Resistance never quits. (Garmadon fought her, and the vehicle is freed.) Nya: Hold on! Garmadon: Son. (Wu dreams about his childhood. He, Garmadon, and their father went fishing.) Past Wu: He took all the worms? Past Garmadon: No I didn't. Past Wu: Did to! Past Garmadon: Well, I'm hungry. We've been fishing all day. And they're wasted on your hook anyway. Past Wu: But I'm hungry too. Now how am I supposed to catch a fish, Father? Past First Spinjitzu Master: Boys, boys. You were both born with tremendous gifts. If you think you won't catch a fish, you won't. But if you have faith...well... Past Wu: I got a bite! I got one! Past Garmadon: What? How? That's not fair! Past First Spinjitzu Master: What is fair? That's faith. And judging from its pull, you've caught quite a keeper. Past Garmadon: Wu always gets everything! (Wu wakes up, having aged overnight.) Wu: Huh? Kai: Look who's up. Cole: And look who's got longer legs. Even as I'm saying that out loud, that's super weird, right? Zane: With his augmented growth cycle, that's actually quite normal for a young teenager. Jay: A teenager? Oh, now we're in for it. Kai: Jay, we're still teenagers. Jay: Yeah, but grown-up teenagers. Zane: What is wrong, young Master Wu? Wu: I...I had a dream. I was fishing with my father. Jay: The First Spinjitzu Master? Wu: And my brother was there. Cole: His memories are coming back. Kai: Do you remember anything else? Anything your father said? Wu:Yeah. He said—(Someone attacks them.) Cole: Show yourself! Heavy Metal: There is no escape. You are my prisoners now. Is it true? Cole: Is what true? Heavy Metal: What you said. He is the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. Is it true? Kai: (Whispering) Don't tell him. You remember what happened when they found out about our powers. Heavy Metal: I can hear you. Wu: Yes. It's true. I am the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. I am Wu. (Heavy Metal removes their armor and reveals she is a woman.) Heavy Metal: Then the legend is true. You have come back to take the Dragon Armor. Jay: Whoa. Not what I was expecting. Kai: You're Heavy Metal? Heavy Metal: That is my given Hunter name. My real name is Faith. Wu: Faith. All you need is faith. Faith: Please. Tell me. Do you know where the Dragon Armor is? Wu: That way. Faith: Then we must go. Zane: Go? Go where? Wu: To the armor. Faith: Iron Baron has his Hunters looking for you. And they never fail. The farther we get, the longer we'll live. (She runs.) Jay: Yeah, Zane. We're going for the armor. Away from the man with the funny hat. That's a good thing. Kai: Sure. 'Cause when has our Master ever led us astray? Why are you leading us astray? You don't even know where the armor is. Wu: No. But I have faith. Kai: Oh. Faith. He has faith. (Faith brings back a vehicle.) Cole: Uh, how are we all gonna fit on that thing? Faith: We aren't. But it will hold our supplies. What it can't carry, we bury. Iron Baron cannot know I am helping you. (She points a weapon at Jay.) Jay: Yeah, yeah. O-of course. Hehe. You secret's safe with us. Now lower that giant rifle thing. So...(laughs) we have faith. Kai: I hope you know what you're doing. (Lloyd and Nya blend in the city with disguises.) Gayle: (On TV) What, by all accounts, looks like a devastating blow to the Resistance. The Green Ninja's secret headquarters has been raided with numerous arrests made. Lloyd: (He pulls out his gi.) Are you sure I have to do this? Nya: I already got rid of the vehicle I spend forever building. We need to destroy everything that can give us away. Lloyd: But this. This is who I am. Nya: That suit never made you what you are. It's what's inside of you. From here on out, we have to hide our identities. They'll be looking for us, and wearing our colors will only draw attention. Lloyd: (Sighs.) The Resistance never quits. (He burns his gi.) Skylor: Who's hungry? (She and Dareth approaches them with food.) Nya: You didn't steal that, did you? We don't have any money. Dareth: Oh, you're forgetting that she owns a noodle empire. Skylor: Eh. And there are still a few kind souls who are watching over us. Dareth: This place is kinda sketchy. Are you sure we're safe here? Nya: For the time being. Lloyd: What about our friends? My mother? Skylor: The word on the street is that they were taken to Kryptarium Prison. Dareth: Garmadon's forces have that place pretty bottled up. And before you ask, no, I cannot use my Brown Power to break us in. Those abilities sadly flushed away. Nya: They'll be all right. But will you? Lloyd: I already lost my powers. Now my friends? I couldn't protect them. Skylor: It took us all by surprise. But we have to endure. Lloyd: Yeah, right. Endure. Living in squalor with the rats. Skylor: Even those who have nothing find the will to carry on. Dareth: (He sees a rat.) Ah! Rat, rat, rat, rat. Rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat, rat. (He grabs a mop.) Rat: Wait! Stop! Don't! Nya: Uh, is that rat talking to us? Lloyd: Yes. I believe it is. Rat: Oh. I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget how unnerving this can be. (Laughs.) Uh, how about this? (She transforms to Mistaké.) Ah. Much better. Skylor: Mistaké? Nya: Y-you were just— Lloyd: H-how did you do that? Mistaké: Ooh, food. Ha-ha. I'm famished. (She grabs the bag from Lloyd.) Dareth: Heh. She made me pee my entire body weight. Don't you know she can do anything? Mistaké: Perhaps now is the time to tell you all who I really am. Or maybe after I eat. (The Ninja pull on the vehicle.) Cole: Oh, my feet. They feel like they're gonna fall off. Jay: Does this remind you guys of anything? Kai: Ugh. Like our time tortured in Dead's End? Jay: No. When this all began. Just the four of us. Hauling Master Wu to who-knows-where. Ha-ha. Cole: Whoa, yeah. When we got our Golden Weapons. Kai: Only now we're heading to the Dragon Armor, which is who-knows-where 'cause this little liar has us on a wild goose chase! Zane: We must have faith, Kai. To turn back now would be death. Cole: Yeah, no need to remind us. Wu: Why do you wear the mask? Faith: That was Iron Baron's idea. He didn't want the others to know his greatest Hunter was a woman. He forbade me to ever take it off. Wu: So the others don't know? Faith: Iron Baron has a way to control us all. It's either his way, or you are cast out. But when you find the armor, you can control Firstbourne. Then we can all leave this forsaken place. Jay: That's right. I almost forgot. Dragons are the only creatures who can ferry between realms. Zane: If we can find the Dragon Armor, we can get home. Faith: What is this place you call home? Kai: It's called Ninjago. Faith: Ninja-go? Cole: A place where nobody forces you to wear a mask. Wu: It's a beautiful place. At least it used to be. Before my brother soured it. Which is why we need to return. Can you tell me about my father? Some things I remember. Some things I forget. Faith: Every child in the First Realm knows the tale of the First Spinjitzu Master. Because your father was both Oni and Dragon, he found a bond with the Dragon mother, and she with him. With her Fire, and his metal, they forged the Dragon Armor. Stories say he rode the magnificent beast, but not with chains. He would soar through the skies only with the respect they had for one another. Together they sought to put an end to the devastating war, and unite the realm. Jay: Wow. Kai: That is so cool. Faith: But there were those who would never allow it. Wu: Why? Faith: The Oni and Dragon have always been mortal enemies. And there are some divides that cannot be bridged. Seeing there would never be peace, your father was devastated. He took off his armor and left the First Realm forever in hopes of finding the peace he was looking for. Zane: That is something we are all still searching for. Wu: And the Firstbourne? Faith: She remained behind faithfully guarding his armor. Waiting for the day of his return. Cole: but he never came. Kai: Which is why you think Master Wu can find it. Faith: Think? I know. Or we will die. Jay: Yeah, but do you have to keep saying that? (They hear the Dragon Hunters approaching.) Faith: Hunters. Zane: We need to hide. Jay: Hide where? We're in a desert! Cole: Arrgh! I'd run away if my feet weren't so tired. Kai: Well I'm not going back without a fight. (They get their weapons.) Faith: Put those weapons down and do exactly as I say. (She grabs chains.) Quick! Put these on! Do it! If you want to live! (She puts her armor on.) Jay: Live. Ha-ha. Now there's a word you'd like to hear more. Daddy No Legs: Aye! You caught them, Heavy Metal! Muzzle: (Mumbles.) Daddy No Legs: Yes, I know he knows that, Muzzle. I was just paying him a compliment. Faith: What do you want? Daddy No Legs: You can't possibly take them all back by yourself— Faith: So you can leave. Daddy no Legs: Well I can see we are not wanted. We'll just be on our way. I will tell the Baron of the good news. Muzzle: (He looks at Wu and mumbles.) Daddy No Legs: Why, yes, he does look taller. But last time he was in a disguise. Muzzle: (Mumbles.) Daddy No Legs: Hold it right there! Until we can get all this figured out. (Kai trips them.) Or not. Faith: Tie them up. Daddy No Legs: You're a traitor! Iron baron will have your head for this! (The Ninja steal their vehicles.) Go on and run. You won't get far. Kai: With your speeders, we'll have a running start. (They take off.) Daddy No Legs: You're no better than those shapeshifting Oni! You hear me, Heavy Metal!? You'll pay for this! Faith: Which way? Wu: That way. Kai: Into the unknown. Faith: And then, Ninja-ho! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago